Jump High For the Gifted
by Konoha-Traitor-Sasuke
Summary: ABANDONED Gar and Vic are the newst students at Jump high school. Gar's love struck eyes soon grow attached to the mysterious Raven but with more students transferring Gar and his friends soon realize there not the only ones with powers...
1. JH Chapter 1

**Title: **Jump high for the Gifted

**Summary: **Gar and Vic are the newst students at Jump high school. Gar's love struck eyes soon grow attached to the mysterious Raven but with more students transferring Gar and his friends soon realize there not the only ones with power...

**Disclaimer: **I **don't own** the Teen Titans no matter how hard I wish I do!

" Mm I love the smell of Tofu eggs in the morning!" Garfield Logan licked his lips as Mrs Logan piled some eggs on his plate. He paused to glare at his older brother Ant, who was currently devouring an all animal breakfast. Gar quivered.

" DUDE! They were alive!...They had feelings!" he whimpered as Ant ripped up a sausage.

" Yeah, they **_were_ **alive Green Bean" Green Bean glared harder at his brother.

" Stop calling me that!" Ant's nickname had stuck to him like glue.

" It's true though" He pointed to Gar's Green skin. Then Mrs Logan stepped in.

" Anthony you know better than to tease about your brother's condition" Gar returned to his meal. Condition was the light way to put _Freaky Green Disease_! He was born with an unknown skin disorder that originated from Africa,they found a cure but it left Gar's skin Green and his system modified. Mrs Logan tried to cheer him up.

" Chin up Garfield, Today you and Vic start that new school...er?" Ant finished her sentence.

" Jump High"

" How high?" Gar mumbled misribly. Ant nudged him.

" Good one green bean!" The odd coloured boy fumed. He left the table, eggs untouched.

" I'm going to get dressed" he muttered. Mrs Logan saddened at her youngest's mood. There was a clink of metal.

" Don't worry about him mom, he's just worried about meeting new people. As soon as Vic gets hold of him he'll cheer up." The boy then cleared his plate.

" I hope so..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Jump High had no set uniform, as long as you wore the J high Badge it didn't matter. Gar Logan dressed in Casual black trousers and a light purple tee. Over this he wore a black fleece jacket, his school badge pinned to his chest. Then he looked in the mirror.

" Dude I rock..." He said with less enthusiasum than usual. Quickly ruffling his green hair Gar grabbed his purple shoulder bag and half tumbled downstairs. Green Beans don't like mornings.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Apparently Cyborgs don't either.Victor Stone lifted his head from his desk. He had slight creases in his face were he had slept on a screwdriver. Luckily it looked like he had plugged himeslf in before he'd dropped off. The sleepy Teen rose somewhat slower than intended. Vic eyed 4 small rings.

" BOOYAH!" He was awake now! Vic's Blue cybernetic parts gleamed as the boy stretched happily. Carefully he slipped a pair of the rings. One on his left the other on his right. **(A/N Think about the rings in Deception) **Then Victor Stone prayed:

" Pur-leeaassee! Let them work for my sake and for Gar's sake...I guess..." Then he strode to the full length mirror in his ensuite bathroom. Vic readied the rings for contact.

"3...2...1..." Klink! The rings connected and slowly Vic opened his eyes...

" **Victor**! Garfield is here!" Vic rushed out of his room, unknown to him the rings had worked. Victor Stone looked like an ordinary , but well built teen... in Grey boxer shorts.

" Garfield!" Victor whizzed into the green boy, who stood limpy in the hall. Suddenly Gar was pulled into a bear hug.

" Vv-iicc!" The athletic boy dropped Gar.

" Ooops I forgot!..." but the Green one was gawping at his best friend.

" Dudddeee Vic ... you look awesome!" He said blushing in admiration.

" I...wah?" Victor eye Garfield uneasily. " Are you ...you?"

" Well no actually I'm rrreeeaalllyyy nervous and... WOAH! Woah woah!" His hand hit Vic's shoulder.

" You mean you haven't seen yourself?" Then something in Vic's head went off.

" The rings!" With force he dragged Garfield into the upstairs bathroom. Then he **saw**.

" I'm...normal..." Vic whispered. He touched his face and smiled at how he looked...and then he realized he was half naked in front of Gar. That wasn't so good.

After coughpolitelycough shooeing Gar out Vic dressed. He'd been prepareing for when the rings worked and had bought new clothes, since he hadn't needed any before; The new look consisted of a large blue nike tee, with writing that said built to fly , Dark navy shorts that had silver streaks down the side. With slight tears in his eyes Vic tied his new sports shoes. Then grabbing his backpack he walked out grabbing the **_other _**two rings on the way.

Garfield looked at his friend with as much happiness as he could muster, which wasn't much at the moment. Unknown to him he was about to get much happier.

" You know I said you could try these when I got them working...right?"

" Yeah but at the moment you look too happy to give me a go..." Gar felt his hand grabbed and watched as Vic dropped another two rings in his hand. Green Bean's eye's pooped out like everytime he got the high score on Mega monkeys 3!

" You..."

" Yup put 'em on!" and he did.

Within seconds Gar's skin changed to a light tanned colour, his matural green hair had black streaks in it. Other small changes included the toning down of his bright eyes, and the shape of his ears. Gar viewed himself in the mirror, his clothes were unchanged.

" Dude Vic...we Rock!" Now he was feeling good!

Gar gave Vic a friendly hug and they made there way downstairs to they kitchen. Victor put on his school badge.

" Ooooh don't you boys look fantastic!"Mrs Stone pinched Vic's non-metal cheek.

" Mom it's only a stronger ..."

" ...Liquid hologram that imitates the whole body ...right Vic?" Garfield peered to see Dr Stone reading the paper. Victor was the only child of the famous Dr Stone, who was responsible for the cybernetic implants that saved Vic's life 5 years ago. Gar shook that memory away at the thought of how distraught Vic was when he woke up.

' But that gave me the courage to show Vic my power...' Gar thought. Remembering how Vic happily accepted why Gar hadn't told him. Some of those years in Gotham city were the best years of his life; Playing super heroes with Vic calling themselves Robo-boy and Changer.

" My my Garfield I can't reconise you!" Mrs Stone sat both boys down and put some fresh toast on the table. Gar eyed the butter warily.

" You will reconise him if he spills anything on that ring" Another plate of Jam-only toast was pushed towards Gar, he smiled gratefully.

" I'm sure Mr Logan here will be careful" Vic cocked his eyebrow in disbelief.

" You best run along the bus will be coming soon!" Mrs Stone cleared away the empty plates. " Enjoy you first day!" She shouted after them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2 coming soon! What do you think? Good, Bad, Improvements ? Don't be Shy! Read and Review!**


	2. JH Chapter 2

**Title: **Jump high for the Gifted

**Summary: **Gar and Vic are the newst students at Jump high school. Gar's love struck eyes soon grow attached to the mysterious Raven but with more students transferring Gar and his friends soon realize there not the only ones with power...

**Disclaimer: **I **don't own** the Teen Titans no matter how hard I wish I do!

The weather was good, neither hot nor cold but just right. Vic jogged happily to the bus stop as an unfit Gar struggled to catch him.

" Viccc! You know I can't run!" he moaned. Eventually they reached their destination. Vic then brought up the topic of School clubs.

" I think I'll try out for : Football, Tennis, Swimming, Hockey, Athletics,Baseball, Basketball..." Gar's face blanked.

" What about you?"

" I heard they er...had a ...drama club..." Gar shuffled under Vic's eyes.

" Don't start G! You have to take at least **_1_ **sports related club!" Vic pleaded. The bus pulled up and they boarded. It was empty apart from a girl at the front who was imersed in a book. The duo sat 2 seats behind her. Gar thought about it.

" I guess swimming wouldn't be too bad..." Then he heard Vic suck up some air.

" What! What's wrong with swimming?" The boy leaned back and looked at Gar's face.

" My cousin **_was_** Captin of the swim team last year..." Gar got impatient.

" So!"

" I'm saying that he told me about the new Captin." Gar listened. " Dudes name is Giles Falls but my cousin said everyone calls him _Aqualad._ He described to me how obsessed that boy is with water. Sport, Fish, drink he knows it all. Apparently he's head of the whole water sports division!" Gar thought about it for a minute.

" And what does this have to do with me?" The bus turned a corner.

" He might be one of those _make the cut or your out_ coaches"

" Yeah but it's better than not trying! And besides..." his voice lowered. " ...If he refuses I'll just transform into something that'll change his mind" Vic chuckled.

" Like a crab?" Gar nodded. Suddenly the bus pulled over, but no one got on.Vic walked to the driver.

" Yo why you stoppin'?" The man, in his 50's, wore an old bodywarmer and sprouted a goatee.

" Cafe stop. The little lady has gone to get something." Vic puzzled.

" Do you do this every morning?" The driver nodded.

" No one else gets this bus, they all live nearer the school." As Vic returned to his seat the girl came back. Both boys only saw the back of her blue hoody as she handed the driver a paper bag, which was returned seconds later.

The bus was on the move again. Gar and Vic were too distracted to even notice the girl approch them.

" Do you want these?" She asked holding out the bag. Gar got a look at her. The hoodie was still up and it shaded the top of her face, but she had pale skin. On the hoody were two badges: the Jump high badge and a red brooch. It illuminated in the light and showed a dark bird. Back to the question.

" What are they?" Vic asked. The girl looked at him like it was obvious.

" Cookies" She handed Gar the bag. " I'm not a Cookie person, I just get them for Joe" Gar sniffed a biscuit.

" Don't worry there Veggie-friendly" she added. Gar stared at her.

" Can you read minds or something?" Vic hit him.

" Sorry we haven't introduced ourselves. I'm Victor Stone and this is Garfield Logan"

Gar's face was covered in crumbs.

" Pleasure" she mumbled sarcasticly. The hooded girl headed back to her seat.

" WAIT!" Gar's loud voice attracted her attention. " What's your name?"

" Roth. Raven Roth" _So she had a name..._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The yellow bus pulled up at Jump city High school. Gar and Vic stared in a slight trance at the modern building.

_no wonder it'sa selection onlyschool... _Vic thought. Glass panelled entrance, tidy paths...except for the litters of students on the front. Vic nudged Gar.

" We better go in. That Roth Girl is already on the second floor." The Green Bean saw the dark girl ascend the stairs. Nervously they walked to the reception.

" Erm scuse me..." The young Girl continued picking out certain files, until Garfield knocked on the glass.

" Hi!" surprised she jumped, her beanie fell off to reveal two pigtails of bubblegum pink hair.

" Um..." Vic smiled.

" We're new, we don't know were we have to be." The girl laughed.

" Sorry I'm not the receptionist!" the boys sighed. " But I'll print off your schedules if you give your names."

" I'm Victor Stone" _type type type _" ...and this is Garfield Logan" _typy type typey._ The sound of the printer was heard and the cheerful girl handed them their timetables.

" Thanks but are you allowed in there?" Victor questioned. The Pink flicked and took out several files.

" Sure am! I've got special priviliges!" The girl whizzed out. " My name is Jasmine Hex, but everyone calls me Jinx"

" Why'd they call you that?" Jinx smiled and tucked the files in her bag.

" I have a tendancy to bring...bad luck" Gar laughed.

" Like pranks?" Jinx nodded enthusiastically. She then grabbed Victors arm.

" C'mon your in a different tutor group. I'll show you the way." Once again Gar had to keep up with a runner, this one's called Jinx Hex.

Soon enough they appeared in front of a brown door. Jinx pressed a button and the door slid open. Vic was greeted by a man, dressed in black with a skull on his t-shirt. His hair was also black but had red streaks, but the creepy thing was he wore and operating mask and red tinted sunglasses.

_Why not wear a mask and clown shoes forpetesake! _Vic thought.

" You must be the eagarly awaited Victor Stone" The man's bored voice drawled along.

" I'm your tutor Prof. R. X."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**I'll try and get Chapter 3 up soon! So now you've met Raven and Jinx, and who is this mysterious Prof X? What suprises does the next chapter hold? Thanks for reading and don't be shy! Review!**

**p.s. Thanks to Black Rose890 for my first reviewer:D**


	3. JH Chapter 3

**Title: **Jump high for the Gifted

**Summary: **Gar and Vic are the newst students at Jump high school. Gar's love struck eyes soon grow attached to the mysterious Raven but with more students transferring Gar and his friends soon realize there not the only ones with power...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Teen Titans no matter how hard I wish I do!

**I owe thanks to... Shadeymike, Overactive mind, Elven Dragon rider,Comalies, and Black Rose890 for reviewing on Chapter Two! I'm overjoyed at the responses and I hope you enjoy Chapter 3!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Vitor had been seemingly grabbed into his Tutor group by Prof X, leaving Jinx to drag Gar to meet his Tutor.

" Luckily your in my Tutor group, 2nd floor." Jinx stated. The 2nd floor was painted Purple whereas the 1st floor was a teal colour. Gar stood outside a very_ wide_ door.

" Do we have a pet elephant in here or something?" He joked.

" Nope were all weird enough!" Jinx pushed the door button.

The walls of the class room were Purple and Green, 2 large circular tables were spread in the middle, bookshelves lined the sides leaving a space were 4 tall lockers stood. One was pink and had various stickers on it, this was Jinx's locker.

" Why are there only 4 lockers?" Gar asked.

"Because there are only 4 people in this tutor group! Said a voice from behind. Gar whirled around...it was Raven.

" Er.. why are there only 4 then?" Raven looked up from her book and made her way to the black locker next to Jinx.

" There are only 4 because the school thinks it's a good way of having some classes, it makes the lessons smoother partly because the troublemakers can't do anything apart from wreck their own education. It also makes school comptitions better because everyone is already in a team." She drawled. Gar stood there, he obviously didn't see the point.

Jinx opened up a grey locker next to Raven's.

" This ones yours, you can paint it later." Gar diposited his books and lunch inside.Beside his locker was an orange one.

" What about this one?" he asked. Jinx and Raven where sat down.

" Don't worry you'll meet her in...5...4...3...2..1" As the last syllable rolled off her tongue the door opened.

" Is it not a glorious morning friends?" Gar's jaw dropped. The girl in question wore lilac,knee,high boots with a matching mini skirt and purple top. She had the brightest red hair he'd ever seen and her skin was close to being orange!

" Mornin' " Raven said The red head procceded to her colourful locker.

" Tell me friends, when will our newest student arrive?" Her accent _wasn't_ local.

" He's already here" The girl caught sight of Gar staring at her.

" Wonderful!" Suddenly Gar found himself in a tight bear hug.

" It is nice to meet you ! My name is Kori Anders!" Gratefully he was released.

" Wow, your stronger than Vic!" he exclaimed, bruises forming on his ribs. Kori looked confused.

" Who or what is a ' _Vic_'?" Gar smiled.

" He's my buddy" Soon everyone was seated. " I'm Gar by the way, Gar Logan."

" Gar?"

" Short for Garfield, Kori, just like you name is short for Koriand'r " she said emotionlessly.

" Ooooh! Do you happen to be related to the abnormal,fat,orange cat Garfield?" Everyone sweatdropped.

" No" Kori sighed.

" Pupils Of Mine!" A voice boomed from the door, Jinx ran to help the _man _at the door. He was the widest _man _Gar had ever seen. He also dressed in Purple **( A/N Doesn't everyone?) **but it was much darker. A silver chain hung around his neck and most of his chest was covered by a red beard. The _man's _attention turned to Garfield.

" Garfield Logan I am Galfore Anders, your new tutor." Gar was slightly intimidated by Galfore's stature.

" Nice to meet you...sir" he squeaked. Kori beamed.

" Garfiels this is my uncle, if you have any problems ask him!" She piped. Gar nodded obediently. Galfore then sat down.

" I just need to explain you lessons Gar" Jinx handed Galfore a piece of paper...which ripped before he got hold of it.

" Eh?...My bad!"

" For English, Maths, Art, Music, and Tecnology your lessons will be taught by me in your tutor groups. For Science, History,Geography and Gym you will be taught by the respected teachers. Understand?"

" I guess..." He barely caught a word of it.

" Good. You are free to do as you wish for the next 15 minutes until my Music lesson starts." Galfore prodded to the other table, Raven and Jinx were scribbling on a bulky pad...which looked vaguely like the papers Jinx had before. With nothing else on his mind Gar grabbed an animal book off the shelf.

" Does wildlife interest you Garfield ?" Kori seemed to hover next to him.

" Yeah, Do you...wanna read it with me?" Kori nodded and opened the book.

" Hey Kori, call me Gar, ok?"

" As long as you call me Starfire, Gar"

" Why Starfire?"

" Because that's what Koriand'r means where I'm from"

" Sure thing Ko-Starfire" The duo opened onto a chapter about Jungle cats.

" This one seems to be to be a kitty" Star said.

" That's a tiger Starfire, did you know that tiger cubs stay with their moms for 3 years and than they have to survive on their own"

" Really?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Music lesson was...eventful. Gar had learnt how to play a 'few' tunes on the piano in Gotham, but discovered that learning here was less complicated. Probably because the atmosphere was laid back. Another fact he learnt was that all the girls were fluent woodwind players. Galfore was impressed with how much he already knew, he was even kind enough not to give out homework.

" Ok your next lesson, Scinece, is with Prof X" Gar remembered that he was Vic's tutor.

" I thought Tutors only taught there own groups?" Galfore shook his head.

" Most do but for some reason this year Prof X said he wanted a wide range of students"

" I see" Gar took the necessary books from his locker. He wouldn't be back until after break.

" Friend Gar!" Starfire walked beside him. Jinx and Raven followed a few steps behind.

" Raven heard you conversing with the ' Vic ' ..."

" Victor"

" Yes! About ' _trying-out _' and '_ changing minds _' " Starfire was pushed slightly as Raven interupted.

" You want to try out for the swimming team don't you?" Gar stared at Raven, Ooggled if you like.

" Uh...yeah I guess"

" I'll take you down to meet Gil' at break, he's a year older than us."

" Sweet! Thanks Rae-" she glared " -ven" The girl stalked ahead. Jinx took her place.

" Don't mind her she's just a bit grouchy, that'll clear up after when she's sees-I don't think I should talk anymore" Jinx pushed open the door for Gar and Star.

" Welcome to **Science!**"

**There's Chapter 3 for ya! But to keep you happy until I update here's a snippit of the next chappy:**

" _DUDE! I love animals!" Gar's face glowed "I'm a veggie because I think eating animals is WRONG!" Although you couldn't see it Prof X grinned._

" _Well Mr Logan your going to enjoy this lesson"_

**-Puts popcorn away- OOOh what happens next? What exactly does Prof X mean? Will Gar manage to meet the swimming captin ? And who else will we drag into this story?**

**Remember! Don't be shy Read and Review!**

**p.s. Thanks to everyone ( again ) who has:D**


	4. JH Chapter 4

**Title: **Jump high for the Gifted

**Summary: **Gar and Vic are the newst students at Jump high school. Gar's love struck eyes soon grow attached to the mysterious Raven but with more students transferring Gar and his friends soon realize there not the only ones with power...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Teen Titans no matter how hard I wish I do!

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prof X sat everyone down before calling Vic and Gar to the front.

" Students may I introduce, Victor Stone and Garfield Logan." They waved.

" How about you say a little about yourselves?Vic?" Victor nodded.

" Hi I'm Victor but you can call me Vic. Me and Gar have just moved from Gotham" A few people could relate. " I'm into sports so you might see me around school or outside school training and playing sport videogames." Prof motioned Gar to talk.

" Hey I'm Gar, I don't really like the name Garfield so it's just Gar. I love joking around and music, but I love videogames more! I've already made some good friends..." Starfire beamed.

" Of course Vic here is still my best buddy" Vic grinned. Prof X ushered them to sit. Vic pushed Gar to sit next to a black haired boy, wearing dark shades. Gar found it impossible to see his eyes.

" Hi, I'm Dick Greyson, but my friends call me Robin." Gar shook his gloved hand. The boy wore a long black shirt with orange sleeves.

" Hi Dick "

" Hey" The boy's voice was almost harsh. Gar stiffened.

" My friends call me Robin." Robin smiled. " I've already met Vic." Vic was writing, Robin and Gar copied.

" He's in my tutor group" He whispered. Prof X finished writing on the board.

" This term we'll be focusing onAnimal..." but a voice interuppted.

" DUDE! I love animals!" Gar's face glowed. " I'm a veggie because I think eating animals is WRONG!" Although you couldn't see it, Prof X grinned.

" Well Mr Logan your going to love this lesson." His voice dripped with malice. Even Raven and Jinx were curious.

" Class todays lesson involves..." His hand whipped off a cloth, under it was a cage full of...

" ...Rats. These mayhem causes serve one purpose." Gar hung off his seat.

_Please be pets, please be pets,please be pets, please be pets, please be pets, please be p-_

" You are to disect them and study whats inside."

_THUD _. Prof X sweatdropped at the feinted form of Gar Logan.

" Mr Stone can you please sit Mr Logan at the back..._and out of the way_." he added.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The lesson went ok...until Gar woke up and emptied his stomach. The poor boy was handed a rat to disect but he trembled so much he couldn't even cut the rat's hair! Gar refrained himself form looking a Vic and his _work _.

" I see you haven't progressed at all Mr Logan" The rat scurried in the boy's hand. A piece of paper landed on his table.

" Homework. I want an essay on the features of a Rat's body." Gar slumped in his chair.

" When everyone has finished put your...leftovers in the bins located at the front." Gar felt the teacher's eyes on him.

" And that rat..." He pointed to the cage.

_Poor poor ratty! _Gar thought. A bell went and the class filed out. Shoving his work in his Bag Gar followed.

" Booyah"

" Hey Gar!" Gar froze, but was relived as Jinx and c.o came over.

" Are we gonna go and find Gil' ?" Raven asked uninterested.

" Sure thing!" but as they started to walk Robin and Vic found them.

" Gar were are you going?"

" Raven's gonna introduce me to Aqua-duff" Robin came into view.

" Hey Star!" he waved. The happy girl bounded to talk.

" Robin!" Vic interuppted.

" Who's this?" Star gleamed at the boys.

" You are the Vic Gar talks about correct?"

" Sure..." he replied. It was obvious Vic was in shock at her skin colour and dress sense.

" This is Starfire." Vic shook hands.

" Her real name is Koriand'r but everyone calls her Star"

" Nice to meet you" As both Vic and Star were introduced they turned back to Jinx, Raven and Gar. Or in this case just Jinx.

" Hey were did Gar and Rae go?" Jinx pooped some gum in her mouth.

" Oh, Raven said something about pointless introductions and dragged Gar away by the ear..." The group looked mortified.

" Ok! She dragged him by his collar! Happy!" Jinx walked towards the library.

" Is she always that scarerily happy?" Vic laughed.

" Most of the time" Robin said.

" She pulls it off well!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**There's Chapter 4! I know I haven't updated for a couple of days, and I know this is a rrrreeeeaaallllyyy short chapter. ( In my book anyway) but I've been working out the plot a bit and I've got some ideas ready, so look out! ducks **

**What will happen next? Will Gar finally get to meet the swimming captin? And whats with all the secrecy? Find out next time ! Remember Don't be shy Read and review:D**

**ps Thanks to everyone who has reviewed.**


	5. JH Chapter 5

**Title: **Jump high for the Gifted

**Summary: **Gar and Vic are the newest students at Jump high school. Gar's love struck eyes soon grow attached to the mysterious Raven but with more students transferring Gar and his friends soon realize there not the only ones with power...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Teen Titans no matter how hard I wish I do!

**Thanks to all the reviews so far and for the favs! I really appreciate it!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The school pool was only occupied by one student. This was Giles Falls, Captain of the water sports division and holder of 4 inter-school swimming records. He wasn't wearing his usual blue and silver wet suit today, instead he dressed casual. A white save the dolphins t-shirt and light blue shorts, he preferred sandals to trainers.

Raven and Gar entered as Giles washed the sides of the pool. His head popped up like a 6th sense.

" Ah! Raven, how nice of you to visit me!" His black pupils turned to Gar. " And you brought a friend" This time his tone sounded a bit off. Gar felt _rrreeeaaalllllyyyy_ small.

" Giles, this is Garfield. He's wondering if you'd let him join the swimming team." There was a slight demanding flicker in her eyes.

" Try-outs aren't until next week..." Gar could have sworn he heard Raven cough. "...but I guess I could help him out ahead of schedule."

" Dude!" Gar's approval echoed. Giles handed him a slip of paper and entered, what Raven called '_the mode'_.

" Ok tommorow I want you here at break and after school" Gar looked at the slip. It was a parental form.

" From then on you _must _have your swim wear with you _at all times_." Giles sounded like an army officer.

_Vic was right he's one of those coaches..._

" Sure thing G' !" The swim coach smiled.

" Gar, please, call me Aqualad." Both boys shook hands.

" Won't let ya down coach!" Aqualad returned to mopping the floor. Raven told Gar to meet up with Vic and Jinx. Aqualad smirked as Gar left.

" Want some alone time Rae? You only had to ask." The smile never left his face.

" Can't say I don't but...we have other matters." Raven handed out a clip of paper, it looked official and a picture was stapled to it.

" Were re-doing it just like last year, if you want it altered hand in one you've written to Me or Jinx" The boy nodded but lost the serious expression as fast as it had come.

" About You and me anyway..." He wrapped her into a cautious hug. " I was wondering tonight or whenever If you wanted to go out to eat then maybe..." Raven's arms were placed around his neck.

" ...take a walk on the beach?" she guessed.

" Only if you want to put up with me"

" Love to. Gives me an excuse to get outside." Affectionately Aqualad kissed the girls forehead. There was a silence so the swimmer smiled.

" Well done Rae, well done"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Garfield quickly found Jinx and the others in the library. Apparently Robin had been talking about th Judo club for 15 mins.

" ...there's grading going on at the moment so it'd be easier to join next month so that I can so you around and introduce you to Sensei Sarasim, she's the main teacher." Robin waved at Gar who sat in a yellow bean bag chair.

" Jinx here is a natural, one of the best, apart from me" Jinx rolled her eyes and muttered something along the lines of ; _Whatever wonderbird !_

" What about you Gar? Did Raven get you in the swim club?" Proudly Gar nodded.

" Yeah! Aqualad's helping me along but it looks like I'll still have to do the trials."

" Hey don't worry!" Jinx spoke. " I'm sure you'll do just fine!" Vic nodded.

" Yeah." Robin's head turned. " Where's Star and Raven?" The 4 found neither were with them.

"I think Starsaid she'd bewith her Uncle but Hell knows where Raven is" Vic exclaimed. Jinx arched her back at his choice words.

" Raven went the pool with me..."

_Pop! _Jinx blew a bubble in her gum.

" Then she's with Aqualad" The girl stated. Gar then spoke up.

" Do they?...are they like...together?" He asked nervously as he saw Jinx ponder on the question.

" hmmm It's a complicated relationship, for Raven anyway, Aqualad was the one who asked her " Gar couldn't help but puzzle.

_A simple no or yes would have done! _He thought.

A familiar bell went.

" C'mon Gar we've got Tech back with Galfore!" Jinx spat her gum in the bin. Gar waved off Vic and Rob.

" We've got Geography" Robin started walking. Vic stopped Gar and Whispered;

" I gotta talk to you at lunch, it's important" The changeling nodded.

" See ya then!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven arrived early for Galfore's tech class. Aqualad had his Science lesson so he'd had to rush off. Well he did have a attendance reputation to keep up. This months tecnology project was woodwork, they were going to craft small wooden sculptures. Only simple ones like smiley faced pencil toppers but for the more talented class members a.k.a Raven were crafting animals.

As she was the first to arrive Raven decided to check off a few things. A printed register popped out of her pocket. Raven crossed out a few.

" Jinx. Done. Aqualad. In progress. Starfir-"

" What cha doing?" Raven supressed a startled jump to snapping her pencil in half. It was Garfield.

" Who is Garth Montague?" The boy was reading over her shoulder!

" Nothing to do with you" Her harsh words brought the intended action. Stepping away. She took this opportunity to hide the paper again.

" Ooooo Is it a party list? Galfore's student records?Am I on it?" Gar's questions were like a conveyer belt. On going.

" No. Sort of. Haven't looked." She repiled with as little emotion as she could. Senseing that was all he was gonna get Gar moved to his locker.

_That was a little harsh in my opinion ._He thought. _She wasn't like that before... _Gar remembered something.

" Hey Raven I forgot to thankyou for before y'know getting those sessions for me" Her head didn't move.

" Your welcome" Within seconds Jinx, Starfire and Galfore also entered.

_Well it's a start! _He conculeded.

Galfore's tech class was...interesting. Gar learn't how to use various tools, everyone had a laugh at Starfire's attempt on the sander when it backfired. Gar's plan was to make a hollow egg out of wood with little doors so you could put sweets inside.

The others were making things like birds, coat hangers and mini models. To Gar's delight but dislike the lesson ended and it was time for lunch. Vic wanted to talk to him, hopefully he could learn a bit more about Robin and Jinx. Heck Raven might sit next to him!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**W0ot chapter 5! This chapter is one of my favorite all that RaexAqua luv...but this is a BBRAE fic so don't worry things will all work out ( BBRAE shippers wait outside the house with pitchforks) ...eventually! **

**I hope everyone enjoys this as much as I enjoy writing it. Updates maybe slower because I go back to school tommorow but I'll have another installment at the weekend.**

**So what will happen? What horror bestow our teens at the mercy of this wicked author+cackle+ More importantly what does Vic want to talk about? And again What's with all the notes? Find out next time in Chapter 6!**


	6. JH Chapter 6

**Title: **Jump high for the Gifted

**Summary: **Gar and Vic are the newst students at Jump high school. Gar's love struck eyes soon grow attached to the mysterious Raven but with more students transferring Gar and his friends soon realize there not the only ones with power...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Teen Titans no matter how hard I wish I do!

---------------------------------------------------

Victor's Geography teacher had it out for him. As soon as he'd set foot inside she'd shouted about his entrance being noisy! The rings hid his apperance not his weight. The teacher, Mrs Wilson, then proceeded to; shout if he looked at her funny, correct his " Sloppy " handwriting, and give him extra homework for " purposly " snapping his pencil. Robin tried to lighten his mood.

" Mrs Wilson is a strict teacher, you'll grow on her even if you hate her guts." No response. " If you want I'll do that homework..."

" Sorry Rob I just spaced out there for a sec" Vic headed for the Cafeteria. " Listen you grab some food I need to have a word with Gar about the swim club." Rob caught on.

"Oh you wanna join too?"

" Something like that" Vic spotted his target chatting to Jinx and Star, whilst holding a one-sided conversation with Raven. He stopped as soon as Vic came into view.

" Dude! Let's find a table, everyone here's already got lunch you just need to..." But the boy stopped at his friends expression.

" I want to have our "chat" now" Vic's pupils darted to his accomplaices." Alone" Gar got the message.

" How 'bout you guys get a table we'll be right over!" Waveing away his group he turned to the taller boy.

" I'm guessing this is important?"

" Oh yeah" The duo slunk out of the lunch hall and away from the flocking students.

-------------------------------

Meanwhile Raven, Jinx, Robin and Starfire found a table near a window. Prefferring packed lunches to the school's they ate, but Jinx soon struck up a storm.

" So...Rae, how many so far?" Taking the hint the dark girl passed out a familiar paper to Robin and Star.

" Change it,Don't show anyone and then hand it to Jinx." The teens nodded then quickly resumed eating.

" Friend Raven I must applaude the brillance of your _mff _-! " Before Star shouted anything she'd regret a hand went over her mouth.

" Miss Anders I do belive you and the rest on the student body...have eating to do." A sigh of relief went around.It was Aqualad. " Besides We've done this before you even transferred"

" Hey Giles" Robin greeted his friend. Aqualad sat with them but instead of eating he talked...or discussed the two newest additions to Jump high.

" What do you think?" he asked. Star was the first to speak.

" Garfield is most kind and does not seem " put off " by me like some students. However I know little of Vic."

" Vic's kinda cute." Jinx stated. You could tell Raven was trying not to choke on her food. " Gar's a real laugh aswell." Robin nodded.

" I like them both hopefully they'll open up to us a bit more" The occupants of the table turned to Raven.

" What?"

" What do you think Ra-ven" Aqualad smiled. This would be good.

" Gar's too energetic and happy but it's just a shell, Vic's pretty much the same." The table looked confused.

"...meaning they put on a face to hide something."

_Pretty much like you _she thought to herself. The teens watched as she pulled out the same paper as before.

" ...Something big." Stars were next to tow names in particular.

**+Victor.C. Stone**

**+ Garfield.B. Logan**

" That means" Raven nodded.

" They don't have files yet but they were listed on the new register"

" So Jinx will have to search at a later date?" Star asked.

" Yup" Once again the paper was put away. Vic's voice boomed.

" What we miss?"

--------------------------------

Gar wasn't in the best of moods as they re-entered the buzzing hall. In fact it was gonna jepordise his chance on the swim team! All because of the flaw in Vic's holo rings...NOT WATERPROOF!

_Damn Damn Damn! _Gar's face kept falling like rain.

**Flashback **

" **_Noooo! How am I gonna compete!" Gar struggled to keep his voice down._**

" _**Well you could always tell Aqua fish..."**_

" _**AquaLAD" This choice wasn't appealing.**_

" _**but...what if he tells! And besides people will find out when I get in the water!" Gar was getting desperate.**_

" _**Then tell him, and if he doesn't help I'll work harder on the rings." Gar smiled...sort of.**_

**End Flashback**

The table had just finished talking as far as Victor could tell. Aqualad was there too, that was good...for Gar anyway. Vic decided to make their precense known.

" What we miss?"

------------------------------

" Nothing much, just talking about the disaster in Science." Robin chuckled. He'd been surprised about Gar's initial reaction to control the Rat's fate, but who couldn't pull humor out of that? Unfortunatly Gar couldn't.

" Yes, but I feel sorry for Gar's rat it is all alone!" Star looked tearful.

" Ha! That's what you think!" Gar stood and reached into his pocket. " Behold the lone survivor...!" His palm opened. " Ruby!" A black rat crawled on to the table. Everyone gasped. Gar stole the rat! FROM PROF X!

" Isn't she wonderful?" Gar watched the animal scurry around the lunches.

" She?" enquired Jinx.

" Well duh? I know these things!" The table looked unconvinced. Ruby made her way over to Aqualad...who abruptly stood.

" I'm gonna...go. To the toilet" He dashed off. Vic tapped Gar's shoulder. Whilst everone distracted themselves Vic whispered ;

" Now's you chance! Go talk to him" but when Gar refused...

Without warning Gar shot off to the boys bathroom. Robin cocked his brow.

" Er...he really...had to go?" Vic lied.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 6 is over! You'll have to wait 'til next weekend or something before I'll have the time to type chapter 7 but I'll give a short preview.**

_Gar's brain was jumbled this is when he would become most vunerable. The only thing that processed in his mind was Smell-sea water-animal-fish._

_POOF!_

**Ooooooh! Now I had a review off Overactive mind ( who has reviewed a lot thankyou! ) about the BBRae pairing. I repeat Don't worry THIS IS A BBRAE FIC But the RaeAqua is a vital part and it's what helps the relationships form. So don't fret Because K-T-S ha s BBRae moments coming soon!**

**I hope you've enjoyed this chapter ( even though it was another shorty ) and I hope that you will continue to read my fic! **

**What will happen next? Will Gar's dilema be smoothed over? Or wil it become a thorn in many sides? And what's with all the paper? Find out ( maybe ) next time in Chapter 7...Remember don't be shy! Read and Review!**


	7. JH Chapter 7

**Title: **Jump high for the Gifted

**Summary: **Gar and Vic are the newest students at Jump high school. Gar's love struck eyes soon grow attached to the mysterious Raven but with more students transferring Gar and his friends soon realize there not the only ones with power...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Teen Titans no matter how hard I wish I do!

**Thanks a lot to Overactive mind,AddictiveJon,Raven'teacher,GreenMartian777,Chineselooking'gal, and Wilma Wonka for reviewing on Chapter 6!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

" Um ...Aqualad?" Gar quietly entered the bathroom. A tap was running and one stall was occupied. The boy felt he was intruding on the older lad's _Personal time _.

" Giles?" His voice didn't echo as much. The line of stalls boarded no sound.

Swiftly Gar scanned the area. He'd been itching to transform all day and here now was his chance! Even if Aqualad did see him he wouldn't suspect it was him! Gar slipped into a stall, he took off the rings familiarizing with his natural colour once again. Carefully the rings were placed into his zip pocket.

_Ok...I'll start small...er.Housefly! _Instantly the boy was flying in his pest form. Now that he was a fly his hearing sense picked up a vibration (A/N ?). Happily the fly buzzed to find out what it was. _Completely forgetting about Personal time. _

Gar hovered over the occupied stall. It was Aqualad...not relieving himself or throwing up for that manner, but just sitting on the stall floor.

_Strange person _thought Gar, but obliviously he buzzed down to get a better view. Bad move.

It was really a secret that Aqualad hate flies, and rats but thats a different matter. They were worthless. Just _buzz _and buzz over and over! So when the Garfly decided to come closer; the water boy decided to keep his privacy.

**SWOT! **Giles' hand made bad contact. Gar's brain was jumbled, this is when he was most vulnerable to transforming.The only thing that processed in his mind was:

Smell-Sea water-animal-...Fish.

**POOF! **Instead of meeting the dead body of Mr Fly, Aqualad met the flapping lips of a green Fish. He was gobsmacked. On instinct he dropped the fish into the nearest water sorce...which just so happened to be the toilet.

Gar had been less happy about being smacked by Aqualad,though he'd been devastated when he'd transformed into a fish, the dropped into a _STINKIN' TOILET! _But hey wouldn't everyone?

_Ah no! How am I gonna get out of this one? _Gar mentally cursed. Aqualad remained unnerved for some reason even though he just witnessed a fly turn into a fish.

_Why a toilet? I could have gotten out of a sink!_ Aqualad blinked slowly.

_It's all his fault _The green fish thought.

_I know and I'm sorry_

_You shou- _Then Gar realized someone was talking to him.

_AHHHH! Voices in my head! The first-or second-sign of madness! _Gar saw Giles smile.

_No, It's me _Suddenly Gar was picked up out of the water._ But you already knew that didn't you...Gar?_ Aqualad's voice mocked the last 3 words. Garfield morphed into his human-green-form. Aqualad held him at arms length, he let the older lad take in his _real_ appearance.

" I...I can explain" He whispered frightened.

" So can I"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Aqualad slipped out the fire exit with a gloomy Gar. He wanted answers. Whereas Gar wanted to shrivel and die. Without being seen they hid behind a large oak tree. Gar slumped against the bark.

" I...um...y'see" Giles shushed him.

" Let me make it easier. First why is your skin green?" Gar couldn't dodge, this wasn't how he wanted to confess.

" Listen before I answer, can I trust you not to tell the others?" Aqualad nodded. His face was deadly serious.

" Ok...The reason I'm like this is because I was born with a unique diesese" It was painful remembering.

" Luckily they had created a cure but...by that time the diesese had infected my whole body, so when they injected- It wasn't too sucessful."

" What happened?" The older boy asked curiously.

" The cure reacted explosively to my body and DNA, because of the diesese, my skin turned green along with my hair and eyes." The conversation flowed.

" My dad was an African doctor, according to him my original skin cells just died and my body replaced them like this."

" Alright, but the animals?" Aqualad delved further.

" That no one could put into theory, It was probably a side affect, but they discovered it had something to do with the cure's reaction and my DNA." Gar forced a dry laugh. " I caused a lot of troubles when I first saw a Giraffe, even more as I grew up..."

The logic came to Aqualad.

" So any animal you imagine...you can transform into?" Aqualad thought about what Raven had said.

_She is always right!_

" So before when I hit you, you transformed because you could smell sea water?"

" Yeah" Gar sighed and looked to Giles hopefully.

" Listen Gar I know I owe you and explanation but that can wait until tommorow at swimming." Gar fumbled with the holo-rings, his apperance changed once again.

" However you should tell the others, as soon as you can because they will find out." They slowly walked to the fire exit.

" But what if they freak out! What if they never want to speak to me again? IT'S MY FIRST DAY!"

" Trust me" They entered the bathroom and headed back into the canteen.

" Your not as different as you think."

" Wha?"

" Hey! What took you two so long!" Vic Shouted.

-------------------------------------------------------------

" Well y'know just.." Gar started.

" ...Getting to know each other." Aqualad interuptted. Both boys sat down again.

" Really?" Jinx said. " Did Gar tell you any juicy secrets?" Gar gagged and Vic sweatdropped.

" Come to think of it...there was this one, right Gar?" That was his que. It escaped reason how Aqualad could be so laid back about the situation.

" Yeah" He'd hoped to have avoided the topic but it seemed the residential God was off playing Scrabble with Zeus. Even Ruby the rat scurried quicky towards Gar's plastic cup, kinda annoying.

" Well are you gonna tell us?" Robin asked kindly, but it was obvious behind those shades he wanted an interegation.

" Yeah" Garfield watched Ruby as he said this. The black rat was fiddleing around with his water again, he sighed.

" Um...well I'll start from the beginning." He had all ears.

" I was born in Africa..."

" Cool!"

" Wow Africa!"

" Er yeah...and when I was born there was someth- AA!" As he'd been talking Gar's eyes had followed Ruby, some may say it was to avoid their glances but the thing that Ruby did next was far from any explanation that Gar could have told them.

" No Ruby!"

Gar looked horrified as his drink flew out of the cup...and on to the closest object, which happened to be...the ring on his right hand!

---------

His new friends- the whole canteen for that matter-all stared in the shouts direction. All eyes on Gar as he fled to the bathroom once again and out the fire exit. 2 rings rolled on the silent floor. The secret was out. Everyone had seen Gar, not the funny,new transfer student, but the green skinned changling.

" What happened?" Star puzzled over the sight of a green boy. Clearly that's what everyone thought. Aqualad and Victor stood to go after him when Jinx and Robin placed them back down.

" but...!" Vic pleaded.

" There's no need" Jinx motioned to the empty seat.

" Raven can sort it out" Aqualad sighed.

" She's right" Jinx nodded. " But can she?"

" Hey don't doubt her!" The pink haired girl challenged.

" Ar! I shouldn't have said anything" Vic stressed.

" What do you talk about, friend Vic?" Victor showed them both identical rings on his fingers.

" I mean we should have talked-confessed together." Robin grabbed Gar's rings as the bell rang.

" Then it's official!" Robin patted Vic's back.

" Raven is never wrong!" Star and Jinx said in unison.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" **Hides from angry watchers" I know it's been about 2 weeks since I put up a chappy but school is getting to me already. Plus I've been on a bit of a writers block- but don't fear! I'm writing now! **

**Some of you have been demanding some BBRae moment and I'll say this- BB and Raven are in the next chapter( even though it's not romantic it's BONDING ) Also I have a future moment that I hope everyone will enjoy! I think this is my longest chapter yet but who knows. Don't be Shy read and review like the people metioned at the top of the page!**

**p.s. Here's a short preview:**

_-Cute mentally_ she twitched_.- Did I just call Gar's ears cute!-_

**:D Cya soon!( JH POSTER:** _http/ www. Deviantart. Com/ view/ 22925835_


	8. JH Chapter 8

**Title: **Jump high for the Gifted

**Summary: **Gar and Vic are the newest students at Jump high school. Gar's love struck eyes soon grow attached to the mysterious Raven but with more students transferring Gar and his friends soon realize there not the only ones with power...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Teen Titans no matter how hard I wish I do!

**Thanks To IlUvBiLlIeJoEaNdBeAsTbOy, SugarDevil and Wilma Wonka for reviewing chap 7!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

She found him sooner than expected. He was lying in between the rows of the football stands. All curled up wanting the world to ignore him. Raven knew that feeling. The girl hadn't gotten a proper look at him but she'd seen his green features and frankly it didn't bother her like it might do other people.

Slowly as not to alarm him she sat in the seat above him Gar's head shuddered as if to say he knew she was there. Then Raven realized he had pointed ears.

_Cute _She mentally twitched. _Did I just call Gar's ears cute?_

Raven reached down and tapped his shoulder.

" Go away." he murmured.

" Make me" she replied. Gar twitched.

" Go! You've had your fun now!" His voice grew louder. "All had a good laugh at me just like everyone else?-!" The boy stood and faced her. Raven took note of his shining green eyes. Gar was fighting back angry tears.

" Why'd you come huh? You want your own private show with Jump highs very own freak show!" Tears fell. The topic in question had always made him cry so everyone continued to bring it up. Raven chose to calm him down.

" No" She placed Gar in a nearby seat. " I came to talk"

" What good will that do?" His voice grew softer.

" Trust me" She cooed. " After we talk...we can go back and get into last period.Ok?"

Gar sniffed.

" I can't! They'll laugh! No one will talk to me! It's Gotham all over again! I- -" Gar stopped his rant as he felt Raven take his hand.

" What are you-?" The fuzzy feeling left and was replaced with a chocolate chip cookie.

" Aqualad still doesn't comprehend, that I'm not a cookie person." Then Gar witnessed a rare smile, like the ones that he imagined where aimed at Giles.

" heh...thanks Rae"

She let him escape with the shortened use of her name.

" Listen I'm here to help ok? Repeat..."

" Your here to help." Gar munched on his biscuit.

" Good" As if by magic she handed him a notepad and pen.

" What are you a theosophist?" he asked.

" I wish then I could sort out my own issues." Raven joked. Gar started to doodle something.

" You started to tell us before about what happened, right?" Gar nodded.

" Why don't you tell me everything, but use the pad to...well help..."

" You visualize some one the stuff I describe?"

" Exactly"

Garfield began relaying his past, about his birth, his childhood with the discovery of his powers. On the notebook a series of wonderful sketches were recorded. Gar also told Raven about Gotham, his first meeting with Victor. He felt like a traitor to him when he mentioned about Vic's accident which resulted in his _modifications. _Raven didn't comment, she took everything in.

" Don't you think were strange?"

" Strange? Yes. Different? No" Grabbing his hand again she steered him towards the school. The notebook stored safely in her bag.

" Listen Gar, your not alone, there are more people like you...like...us." Raven whispered.

"_Like us.." _The words echoed in the boy's mind. Hold on!

Raven had powers too!

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sneaking into the school towards last period without anyone seeing them. Child's play. Gathering the nerve to go in? Mental Chaos. Fortunately Gar had Raven there to help.

" Gar were taking it slowly ok?" The was trying to hide in his jacket, unfortunately it didn't cover his green hair.

" Besides it's only Star and Jinx in here. Just a form lesson." Raven ruffled his hair pulling the jacket down, then pushed his green-ness to the door.

" Rae what if...? What if they...don't want to know me?" Gar muttered. Various scenarios played in his head; all of them included his total isolation.

" Don't even think like that. The truth is Gar, Jinx can accept anyone because everyone treats her the same and no matter how hard you try, you can't stop Starfire from talking." She stated. Her hand went to the door button. Gar took a breath.

_Whoosh! _

The door opened and Raven pulled Gar inside. At their entrance Jinx and Star stood up. In their faces seemed to be a wash of emotion. Gar didn't look but his instincts could smell confusion, suprise...

He blurred his vision of the floor as if he were trying to get rid of the people itself. In a few seconds there would be screams, gasps and fleeing...

HUGS?

The force of the glomp almost threw him of his feet if not for Star balancing herself at the last second.

" Friend Gar were have you been?"

" Dude we were worried!" Jinx exclaimed. Raven stood next to him with a I-told-you-so look on her face.

" You mean your not freaked out about me being green?" he asked, tears threatened his eyes again.

" We were _freaked_ out about your vanishing! But not of you color" Her happy tone never wavered.

" Gar your green! It's wicked and your ears are totally cute!" His face heated at the compliment.

" R-really?" Jinx nodded.

" Not even Raven can say they aren't! Right Rav-y?" The purple haired girl twitched.

" I can't deny it hadn't crossed my mind." There was chorus of oohs from the girls. They turned to see Gar sniffle again.

" Wow. No one's ever been this nice to me since Vic..." Gar had put on an adorable face and the girls smiled.

_Smash!_

Heads flew to a cup that had been broken seconds ago,the girls eyes darted to a suspect but the real cause came in.

" Oops" Galfore smiled too.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Victor arrived at Galfore's classroom 5 mins before the bell was set to go. He found Gar without a sad expression but a joyful, toothy grin.

" Hey Vicky!" A snigger went around at Jinx's newest nickname for the disguised cyborg.

" Hey guys" The group retreated to their lockers. Vic then confronted Gar.

" Listen Gar about the swimming thing, I reckon with my dad helping I can update those things in about a week maybe a week and a half." The green boy's head looked into his locker.

" Thanks...but it'll be tough y'know."

" How?"

" Being Green whilst you fix it, It was ok in Gotham but..."

" Maybe you could just use them for swimming" Victor coaxed. " If people see the real you then maybe they'll grow to accept the real you." Gar saw the logic.

" Yeah" He grabbed his bag and waited. " So are you going straight home?" He asked hopefully.

" Sorry Gar, Robin said he was going for a round of football in the park. You can come along if you want." Disappointed he shook his head. Vic shrugged and said goodbye.

Garfield sighed. He didn't really know Robin but if Vic like him then he mustn't be so bad.

" Your not leaving with Vicky?" Jinx enquired, her beanie was on and she wore a striped jumper under her lilac bag.

" Why?" Raven's hoodie was tied around the dark girl's slender waist. She'd taken it off to reveal a black strap top with a fishnet shirt under it, her amulet belt hung loosely on her hip.

" He's gone with Rob to hang out." Jinx swung him around.

" So your all alone and lonesome?" He nodded for the 50 millionth time that day.

" Good"

" Wha?" She giggled.

" C'mon elfy! Your invited to come join me and Rae-ven" A familiar blue hoody was shoved on to him.

" We go to this cafe to relax and talk, with everything that has happened today you need to come" Raven stated emotionlessly as she place his hood up. A black shadow covered his face...and it was good that it did as his face was burning up.

" I'l l-love to come!" Happily they left. Most of the students were filing out. Gar thought for a second he'd seen Vic, Rob and Star but shook it off.

Raven could have laughed at his anxiousness but didn't as it was a sensitive subject. She also noticed that he eased up as they walked on the high street. It was unusual for her to be this attentive on one person.

" Almost there Garfield!" Jinx sang. The trio had a few turned heads who knows what they though of a bouncy,pink haired girl, a shadow, hooded boy, and a fishnet girl that looked like she was going to kill anyone who looked at the boy funny.

They turned abruptly to face a clean cafe on the outside but darker on the inside.

" Isn't this?" Raven nodded.

" Yes, this time no, Cookies." Jinx and Gar laughed as the jolted into the _Hi-ku_ Cafe.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**No way...a chapter! Chapter 8 has finnalllyyy been completed and this is the longest yet! Happy I must apologies for it's lateness, on the summary it's does say that I'm on a writers block, I just can't find the time to write this up lately but I've got most of the other chapters planned and some written. Hopefully this chapter had some hints of RaeBB I tried to make it mild seen as Raven is still with Aqualad...but does this sneak peek make you wonder?...**

"_Were going as friends..."_

" _With benefits!" The sitting duo blushed._

"_...as friends" Jinx corrected, then placed herself back on her seat._

**OOOOOh now who may they be talking about? Will Raven and Beastboy get together next time? Will Jinx keep them on the edge with her fast wit? Where does Aqualad fit in? Will the dreaded cookies get Raven! Remember ppl Don't be shy! Read and review!**


	9. JH Chapter 9

**Title: **Jump high for the Gifted

**Summary: **Gar and Vic are the newest students at Jump high school. Gar's love struck eyes soon grow attached to the mysterious Raven but with more students transferring Gar and his friends soon realize there not the only ones with power...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Teen Titans no matter how hard I wish I do!

Thanks to **Overactive Mind, BigQuise, Stars-Eclipsed, New moongirl for reviewing on chapter 8 :D**

**I'm a bit annoyed at this...when the system had too be rebooted I had over 2900 hitz on this story! So watchers, people and dear reviewers we must strive to beat this! lol you may continue on to Chapter 9!**

* * *

Considering how Gar judged Raven, he expected the cafe to be total black with vampires and brain eating, zombies...who read poems. Well he was right about one thing. The Hi-ku Cafe was decorated in purples ans blues, the lighting giving off a warm aura. It wasn't crowded apart from a waitress in a mini skirt and a small following of people taking turns to speak on stage. The smell of chocolate cake filled Gar's nose, his mouth watered.

"Oy!" Gar heard Jinx call. " We're sitting here." She stood next to a table hidden next to the small side of the performing stage. Quickly he followed. Seeing it was safe he brought his hood down. If he was in Gotham...well let's just say he wouldn't have made it across the door way.Jinx giggled as his green ears perked up.

" It's nice of you to invite me y'know" Raven 'hmfed' and read the small menu on the table.

" Anything you want?" Jinx asked.

" Ooh That chocolate cake wouldn't go amiss..." He said drooling.

" I see...The usual Rav-y?"

"Please **Jazz-i**" Gar watched the split second that Jinx's face turned red.She stormed sulkingly to the counter. There was an akward silence. Garfield used it to an advantage.

Without her hood up Raven's hair had an unatural shimmer. It was purple too...naturally purple? Nah...Maybe? The girl's top hugged her sides and the loose fishnet looked silky. The table stopped him from seeing any more...not that he **wanted** too!

In reality Gar's face burned and it stained his face, unfortunatly Raven saw him. She frowned.

" It's rude to stare." The boy's face blushed more as he looked away from her. In revenge Raven glanced at him.

His pointy ears spiked out of his messy green hair, the top of his ear was pierced, with a tiny skull stud.

_Cool _she thought. Gar's face was still red and she scanned to his chest. He was scrawny, much like Aqualad, but he was younger and it looked good on him for his age. His pink pacman top stood out in the cafe just as much as Jinx's hair did.

" Er...do you want something?" Raven snapped her head up. Gar's blush was dieing down.

" Nice T-shirt" The dark girl smirked. Gar rubbed his neck nervously. He noticed something he'd missed while looking at her.

" Hey Rae...what's that on your-"

" 1 choco cake, a herbal tea, and a coke for _moi"_ Jinx happily intruded on the duo. Seeing their faces she grinned evilly.

" Oh I get it you want some alllloooonnneee time?" This time both boy and girl blushed. Someone far away would become fearful of their favorite coffee mug.

" NO!" They shouted in unison.

" Ok!" Jinx acted like she hadn't said anything. Passing the cake to Gar, he quickly ( but grossly) devoured it. Jinx glugged on her coke and Raven sipped her tea. They stayed like that for a while until, as always, Jinx struck up conversation.

" So Aqualad's got you swimming?" Gar nodded.

" When you gonna be training? I might drag Ravy down to watch her two fav boys-if you haven't guessed your the other fav." She added.

" Well I can't remember but he did say something about tommorow"

" Cool! Well we'll come down...any excuse to see Giles in his swim-" Raven's hand cut her off.

" I'm slightly disturbed that your fantisizing about my boyfriend's swimwear." Yet another grin.

" I wonder if you think about him-if y'know what I'm preaching about..." Raven covered her eye's muttering about Jinx's twisted imagination.

" Sorry about that Gar, but any chance you get to bug Raven take it!"

" I'll keep that in mind." he laughed. Jinx had a sudden brainwave.

" Speaking of Gil', has he asked you to the homecoming dance?" Gar's attention switched on.

" Dance?"

" Oh you don't know. Every year when school starts there's a special dance to welcome us back. Everyone is invited, even some people from outside school. It's usually in October" Jinx continued.

" Raven and Aqualad didn't go last year because they weren't together." Raven watched as Gar's ears twitched.

" So your going with him this year?" he asked, trying not to sound disapointed.

" It depends if he can, considering all his extra duties and practices next month. He might only make the last dance." Everyone was silent. Gar looked at Raven. Raven stared at Gar. Jinx eyed them both. Gar saw Jinx was about to speak.

"Why don't-" Both hands cut her off. Gar laughed shaking.

" Er yeah! I'll have to get a date. When is it?"

" They haven't set a date but it is next month." The trio returned to eating and drinking.

" Hey Gar why don't you play company with ickle Ravy while Aqua 'ain't there?" Raven restrained her fist.

" And what does that mean?" Jinx chuckled.

" Eh heh! I mean he could go with you to keep you company, dance with some other girls ...maybe get a slooowww one with you?"The purple headed teen returned to her blank mask. Gar remained unmoving...was Jinx trying to set him up with Raven! Jinx kicked his shin.

"YAAess that's a nice idea Jinx ...but Raven has Aqualad and-"

" It is a good suggestion" Raven muttered. Jinx bugged her eyes. So did Gar.

" I mean I'm not really a dancey person so we might be sitting around-"

" Giving the odd Sloowwww dance?" Jinx gave a cheshire cat grin. Raven, at lat, knocked her off her chair.

" We're going as friends..."

" With benefits!" The sitting duo burst out in blushes.

" As friends" Jinx corrected, placing herself on her seat. The topic closed. Raven checked her watch.

" I have to go-curfew an all." Jinx was confused.

" But you li-" A glare shut her up. Slowly she slipped out.

" Hey Raven!" Gar called.

" Keep the hoody for a while I'll..." Gar leaned against the door frame.

" No no I just remembered a tradtion my...er.._.clan_ used to do in Africa." Raven stared at his spaced out face.

" And this custom is?..."

" Performed by girls when they have...to...to go somewhere..."

" But your not a girl" Gar 0o'ed

" I mean you!" he panicked. Raven smirked.

" When they leave they give the nearest...boy a _beso_" **Oh he was so clever**...

" You want me to **kiss** you?" She looked bored.

" How'd you know that!"

" Took a Spanish course"

"Soooooo" he gave her the unbearable face. No matter what his stupid green eyes sparkled.

_Urg _She thought _What could happen?_ Leaning in she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, nothing that a _friend _wouldn't do. Gar could have melted. Raven left...

and saw someone she wished hadn't of been there.

" **Aqualad!"**

* * *

**OMG! Chapter 9! An update! Finally +dies, I didn't leave this for the weekend because I'm going to sheffield to play in the Sureshot cup (wish me luck) .**

**Anywayyyyyy...RAEBB! HAHAHAHAHA there is a moment for you ppl! Told ya it was a RaeBB! I sorta feel bad for Aqualad...or not :D. But I think the next chapter is more exiting :D :D So stick around as next time things heat up!**

**What's Aqualad's reaction? How does Gar feel the next day? Why is Jinx so anixious after Gar shouts to her? What's with Raven? And will we see anything of Robin and Star in this story?** **Find out in chapter 10 – special 10 chappy edition! Lol aka It'll be longer... Don't be shy read and REVIEW **


	10. JH Chapter 10

**Title: **Jump high for the Gifted

**Summary: **Gar and Vic are the newest students at Jump high school. Gar's love struck eyes soon grow attached to the mysterious Raven but with more students transferring Gar and his friends soon realize there not the only ones with power...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Teen Titans no matter how hard I wish I do!

**Thanks to Mieriona, Stormofrage, Starfire1107, Shadey mike and Overactive mind for their reviews!**

**Chapter 10 the extra specail chappy because JH is finally in Double didgits!**

**----------------------------------------------------**

Gar wobbled back, looking drunk, to Jinx. She was gobsmacked.

" Oh my God...how'd you? She just! What the hell !" Regaining composture he smirked.

" Fake african culture rocks" He boasted. Jinx smiled. This was such good blackmail!

--------------------------------------------------------

Just her luck for Aqualad to be on his way to the cafe. He saw the innocent kiss and before Raven could shout after him, he'd gone.

The worried girl had returned home, suddenly concious of herself. Raven lived in a small flat, the rent managed by her grandparents. It was fairly small, an acessable kitchen, newly decorated bathroom and her bedroom area was painted darkly.

Raven lit several candles and breathed in their calming scent. Today she'd got in a lot of people's way. It was an eventful day. She thought about their meeting on the bus, if she hadn't bought those cookies she probably wouldn't have ever acknowledged them. Never talked, never looked,never kissed,

" Damn!" She cursed aloud. The picture replayed in her head, she knew it was a lie but those stupid eyes!

And Giles saw. The look of betrayal on his face, it made her upset,tomorrow he'd probably demand or wimper for answers. She cared for him, even if she'd done that for Gar she still loved Aqualad...she did...didn't-

A creak was heard from down in the hallway. Raven tensed. No one else was on this floor, so that meant! Her lock clicked open, an unwanted face appeared.

" Hello sweetie..."

---------------------------------------------------------

Gar found out Jinx lived down the road from the Hiku cafe.

" Why don't you get the bus?" he'd asked.

" I prefer walking besides have you seen how Raven is in the morning!" She smiled.

Gar walked alone to the bus stop the following day. Victor was walking with Star and Rob. He'd been offered to join them but he'd kindly refused. The boy guessed he should be jealous of Vic's already tight friendship with Robin but with everything that happened yesterday maybe he should thank Vic. After all if Vic hadn't gone with Rob then Gar wouldn't have gone with Rae and Jinx and er...y'know.

Gar reflected on that. She Raven was his friend (he hoped) and he'd admit she was pretty (really pretty), in her own way...

_Ah what am I thinking! She's going out with Aqualad! _Suddenly the teen remembered the swimming captain owed him a swim lesson and an explanation, the green teen had brought his purple swim shorts.

The bus pulled up, Gar smiled at the driver and walked to the back. He looked around as if expecting something...he realized...

_Raven wasn't there..._

_-----------------------------------------------------------_

_It's just a coincidence she doesn't turn up after you little african freak out! _Gar watched as they drove past the Hi-ku cafe.

With a stroke of luck he spotted Jinx. Turning to the window behind him he waved frantically and mouthed _Raven_.

---------------------------------------------------

Jinx was in a happy mood, she'd only broken 2 cups this morning and she was proud. As she passed the Hi-ku cafe a school bus passed-the one Raven gets.

" Doesn't that stop here every morning?" She thought aloud. Almost to answer her quiery she spotted Gar acting like a headless chicken...a green headless chicken for that matter. Jinx stared at him akwardly.

" Wha?" Then she looked at his mouth movements.

"-Ven!"

Garfield watched her eyes widen as the bus stopped at the lights.

Rapidly the pink haired girl sprinted away from him and out of sight. Skidding on the tarmac, dodging the crowds, leaping over railings, ducking under signs, Jinx desperatly tried to get to the one place Raven would be.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bus dropped Gar off, and after the driver had one last look at Gar's new colour, it left. Before he could think about finding Jinx or going after her he was dragged out of view by non other than...Robin.

" Huh? Rob?" The boy still wore his shades but today he was clothed in a black shirt with the Batman emblem. His finger pursed over Gar's lips. They jumped behind some bushes.

" I came to warn you" Gar was confused.

" Wha?"

" Aqualad is looking for you" This was unexpected.

" It's a little early for swimming..." The bat fan shook his head.

" No. He's angry. Whatever you did he's not gonna be happy when he sees you." Garfied panicked as he looked into the looming dark of the other boy's glasses.

" I don't get why he's angry"

" Me either, but Star's distracting him while I sneak you into school."

" What about Vic?" Robin pointed to the entrance.

" He's standing there just incase Star needs him" Gar looked around, Robin led him inside, carefully avioding anyone looking like Giles. Apart from that everyone's eyes were on Gar, he realized his hood was down. Swiftly he covered his head-hoping the students would think his temporary skin change was due to the light playing with their eyes. As he inhaled the smell came back to him. Gar remembered why he was looking for Jinx.

" Hey Robin!" He called loudly.

" Gar no!" The hooded teen watched as a shadow befell him.

" Uh oh"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

" You little punk!" Gar felt like a truck had hit him. The sheer force of the blow sent him sent him skidding along the corridor into the nearest wall.God knows how his hood stayed up.

" Urg..." was all he could utter. Blood stared trickling from his nose. He heard Robin call out.

" Giles no!" Without hesitation two blows followed. One to the stomach and another to his already bloody nose! Gar's neck flew back and rebounded off the wall. Students stopped to gaze at the _situation_. Gar wearily wondered why Robin wasn't kicking butt yet. He felt his feet leave the floor.

" What the hell were you doing?" The hood obscured his vision.

_What?What am I doing?_ Gar wondered. Angry about a lacking answer Aqualad gave a swift kick to Gar's shin.

" Ga!Gak!" The blows so far caught up with him and pain waved over him.

" I saw you!" Another punch to his nose.

"Saw what?" he weakly asked. Finally Robin called out for Victor. Sensing an interuption, Aqualad made his point. Venting his fury, Gar cried out as blood steamed violently from his nose-it was broken!. Groggily the beat boy feared Giles next move...before his attacker was restrained by a friendly face. Vic felt Giles' muscles shaking with rage.

" Yo man! Chill !" he exclaimed.

" Chill!" Robin repeated. Aqualad's glare pierced through Gar.

" I saw you and Raven yesterday!" The realization screamed. He'd seen him coax Raven into kissing him!

" Ah!" He spluttered holding the tip of his nose. Pain flooded quickly.

" You don't understanb!" Apparently the injury caused his speech to falter. Aqualad jabbed back, his foot kicking the small boy back again.

" Y'lil green freak!" he yelled. It took no less than 2 seconds for the entire student body to realize why Giles' had said these choice words.

_Gar's hood was down!_

_--------------------------------------------------------------_

Pain ebbed through him as he lifted the hood back up- not that it mattered. Aqualad was dragged away as Robin and a grl from the crowd helped Gar up. They supported his shaking legs to the nurses office. As no one was there, Gar was laid down, a breezy feeling relaxed his not so being-beaten-up system. If he took a moment to think about it Gar had probably gotten off worse-It was probably because Giles was somewhat of a friend. One that he'd confided a secret in.

" Hand tough, I'm gonna tell the nurse your here, 'k?" She had brown hair in little braids which clung to her head and wore sunglasses. His gaze shifted from her to Robin. The glasses were quickly becoming a fashion statement.

"Hu..." he whimpered. Robin cleared up the dry blood off his neck, and tried to stop more blood coming out, but Gar's pained face stopped his attempts.

" Who wath 'at?" Gar frowned at his intelligent converation.

" That girl?" Gar nodded.

" Oh that's Rebecca Kunai-an old 'friend' Jinx" The blooded teen quetioned Robin's blushing face.

" Jinx...'friend' ?"

" Nevermind, but Jinx says she's eyeing this one lad..." He hinted at what the pink girl had said yesterday. Gar suddenly felt extremly tired.

" Bobin...Daven isnb't- be wanb't on da bussssssssss..." Gar's eye's closed and though in pain he drifted into a bumby, forced, sleep. Robin pulled away the scented tissue, unhappy about his forced sleep method, he exited the room. A minute later the nurse looked confused as she looked over Gar's injuries. A broken nose, a black eye, all on green skin.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Meanwhile**

Out of breath but full of luck. The door to Ravem's apartment was ajar. Cautiously the girl stepped in. The apartment was unscathed-maybe it was a false alarm. Plates crashed against the wooden floor. Or not...

" Raven!" The purple headed girl was huddled in her bedsheets broken items everwhere indicated a struggle.

" Raven!" Jinx rushed to her side, immediately cradleing the girl in her arms, rocking her soothingly.

" J-jinx..." She whispered uncharacteristcally. Raven let out dry crys.

" Who did this?" Her comforter demanded. Raven didn't meet her eyes. Jinx brought her face into the window light, she was shocked! Uncountable cuts were caked in dry blood, her right eye was bloodshot and puffy. It looked like it had been punched. All her wound trailed along her right shoulder. Jinx desperatly hugged Raven.

" Please Rae! Tell me!" No reply " You can't let someone do this!" Raven was trembling.

" Tell me I can help! Who did this?" Raven faced her and stared into those candy pink eyes. She barely whispered a name, but it hit Jinx like a bomb.

" No Raven!" They sat. Silent. Then, they cried.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**OMG! The crappiness of my fight scenes! Hope you all like, now to the questions...**

**What or who did this to Raven? And how is Gar recovering? What will happen when the guilty kissers meet 1 week later? Find out next time in Chpter 11!**

**Don't forget read and review!**


	11. JH Chapter 11

**Title: **Jump high for the Gifted

**Summary: **Gar and Vic are the newest students at Jump high school. Gar's love struck eyes soon grow attached to the mysterious Raven but with more students transferring Gar and his friends soon realize there not the only ones with power...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Teen Titans no matter how hard I wish I do!

**Thank you to Unsecur, Xinthos,Overactive mind :D , DarkRae4Ever, shadow 929, Meiriona for reviewing on chapter 10! Happy new year!**

**

* * *

**

" What the hell was that about?" Robin screamed at a calmer Giles. The swim captain sat on the floor, along with Starfire in the swimming hall. Robin was playing Bad cop.

" You came in this morning a total hot head! Practically announcing Gar's Funeral plans, WITH NO VALID REASON" Giles refused to talk. Robin crouched down to his level.

" Gar is up in the Nurse's office because of something you think was wrong" Through his shades Robin gave Aqualad a stern glare.

" Is it so bad you cannot tell us?" Starfire patted Aqualad's back. " Please friend, we only wish to help"

The refusing boy glanced at the duo and sighed.

" He made...I...she...I saw Raven...**kiss** him." This information surprised them, but to beat up Gar because of it...wasn't Raven** to blame as well? **

* * *

He felt like someone was scraping his eyes open. Soon the reality of the fight was brought up.

_At least I didn't **ram** him down _He thought. Bringing his hand to the bridge of his nose, he felt I plaster like material, keeping his painful and dysfunctional nose in place.

" Urn" he moaned. Sitting up he became dizzy. Gar wearily looked around at pale green walls. He lay on a purple covered bed, posters of bands were covering the floor, discarded. He recognized this place!

"_Why am I at home?" _His voice croaked, as he tried to get out a clear sentence. Feet thundered up the stairs.

" Garfield! Your ok!" His mother burst in with a tray of food, placing it down she hugged him.

" Oh I was so worried!" she squeaked. Gar felt dizzy again.

" _Mom...why am I at home?_" He hoped she could understand what he was saying. His mother gave him some water.

" You passed out after your injury- I hope they don't let that dreadful boy get away with this"

"_What was it for? Why was I...?"_ dropping the plastic glass he bolted for the door.

" _I gotta tell Aqua- I mean Giles about Raven!" _But seeing his mothers blank stare it was obvious she didn't **quite** catch what he was saying, as he ran out of the house. Without Rae's hoody...

* * *

Gar got to school as the final bell went (he ran to school).He expressed his concern to his new friends but they shrugged it off. They also suggested he rested up. Victor went into a hype about today's scout. Apparently after Gar's bust up he'd gone to the gym in form time to shoot some hoops... and the coach had saw him !

" Dude! He wants me at training-ON the team!" Gar tried to be happy for his friend but he was still worried.

He was still worried when Raven didn't turn up the next day, and Jinx wouldn't reveal her whereabouts.

* * *

In fact Gar didn't see her until Friday, Raven sat alone in the Hi-ku cafe.

" Hey " The girl's head jerked up. Gar stared at her face. There was still some faint cuts and her eye was slightly bloodshot.

" You haven't been in all week" he stated. " I was worried " She watched him place her hoody on the table.

" What happened? Aqualad's been in a total paddy! On a blinkin' rampage! I haven't been able to set a foot in the swimming hall ever since he beat me up!" This turned Raven's attention.

" He **what**?" Even Gar shuddered. Maybe he shouldn't have said anything.

" He-we fought on...Tuesday because he saw us in here and..." He muttered something inaudible next.

" What?" Gar sat down and tenderly placed a hand over his plastered nose.

" He sort of...broke my nose"

_' I'll kill him'_ She thought as she fought back emotion. Raven noticed how Gar was wincing.

Sighing Gar heard the word " Babysitting" slip out of her mouth.

" Lean over" Obediently he edged forward. She peeled off the plaster.

" Hey you can't-" Raven silenced him. Her warm hand slid on the brake age. A tingling sensation filled his face, his nose felt a lot better. Raven pulled her hand back.

" Wha?" But the only response he got was her rubbing her own nose." Huh?"

_" Listen Gar, your not alone, there are more people like you...like...us." _

"_Like us.." _

Garfield stood up to leave, Raven made no attempt to follow.

" Thanks. Are you coming to school on Monday?"

" Yes" Gar brightened.

" Oh and Vic wants you to come to his first game next week !"

" Who's it against?"

" er...a Deathstroke academy I think..." Unaware to him Raven stiffened at the sound of that school, their students, that headmaster. They were worse than H.A.Y.E.P. Prep school. Something came to mind.

" I talked to Giles yesterday on the phone...he shouldn't be so angry."Gar listened.

" What about?"

" Your first swim Gala-The same night as Vic's game."

" Awwwww"

" Against Deathstroke- Your his first swim choice. Get practicing"

His first swim Gala...and Aqualad chose him!

* * *

As promised Raven turned up on Monday. Her eye looked slightly better when Jinx checked it. In fact Jinx was with her for most of the day, even when they went down to see her two "friends" go swimming.

After Aqualad had repeatedly apologized to him, Gar found out that their Gala against Deathstroke was a tag race. So both competitors would go a length and back then straight after the other would go.

Gar was going first so he had to be able to move when Aqualad dived or SPLAT! It was still terrible when Jinx and Raven joined their company.

Jinx wore a black patterned skirt and a purple tank top. Raven, surprisingly, walked in wearing a knee length black skirt and a red t-shirt which said " I had superpowers until my therapist took them away" on it. The boys took one look and sniggered.

Garfield had eventually got an explanation about the talking to fish or _telepathy_ as Giles referred it as. Aqualad's power was water based so he could breathe in under water and use telepathy to communicate to sea creatures. But Gar had been totally blocked on the "how did you get your powers?" front though.

Raven saw them laughing and wickedly smirked at Jinx, like they read each others thoughts. It was a quo.

" AAH! Gay PERV!" Jinx yelled. Immediately the boy's turned around covering up with their towels.

"WHERE?" They said in unison. They didn't see much of anything as they were pushed into the pool by to dominant girls.

" In the pool" Raven said coolly.

" No fair you got us worried!" He held up a wet towel.

" How are we gonna dry off?"Gar pouted.

" Shake it off like a _dog_?" Raven retorted sarcastically. Jinx was the only one not to get the joke.

" This means war Rae!" Giles joked.

" Yeah!" Gar splashed water on the side. " Viva la Boys!"

It took 10 seconds for a fully fledged water fight to start. The girls were prepared because they were doing dance in their own clothes. As the boys got out to try and dry off the girl's started wondering...

" Where's Star and Robin?"

* * *

**hahahahaha gonna cut it off there because I don't have enough time tonight. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and get ready for numbah 12 soon! Here's the questions! What about Star and Robin? Will we finally see anything of the dance? What about Vic? And maybe just maybe we will learn more about the secrecy that Surrounds Jump High for the gifted...? Next time! Remember ppl Read and Review!**


	12. JH Chapter 12

**Title: **Jump high for the Gifted

**Summary: **Gar and Vic are the newest students at Jump high school. Gar's love struck eyes soon grow attached to the mysterious Raven but with more students transferring Gar and his friends soon realize there not the only ones with power...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Teen Titans no matter how hard I wish I do!

**Thanks to DarkRae4eva, IlUvBiLliEjOeArMsTrOnG, deadinside72 and Meiriona for reviewing chapter 11:D

* * *

**

" Robin, I do not see why you are covering my eyes. I have fell many times on what I hope were stairs..." They were steps. Richard or Robin as he preferred was covering Star's eyes as he led her up a flight of Stairs and finally on to...the roof.

" Ta-Da!" As she regained her vision, her eyes scanned her surroundings. On the roof Robin had set up fold out chairs and a little plastic table. Robin was grinning.

" It's a bit rushed...the Janitor really needs new locks" Starfire didn't speak as she was given a seat.

" Robin why are we on the roof?" She asked confused.

" We haven't had much time together lately without Vic or Gar, so I thought maybe we could just...enjoy today?" Underneath his glasses he was blushing.

" Oh Robin this will be most wonderful! You are very thoughtful!" She leaned over and gave him a **crushing** hug.

" Yeah but that's not all" He pushed a box into her hand. " I wanted to buy you something for our...month an' a half anniversary!" _Realll smooth_. He tensed as Star gasped at his present.

" Robin I...adore it! You are truly amazing!" In her hands was a small silver necklace with a bird pendant hanging off it. Star was still in awe as Robin put it on her.

" Robin I love you!" Before he could reply he was caught up in one of her sweet kisses. He melted.

" I hoped so."

* * *

As Aqualad and Garfield were drying off in the changing room, Raven turned to Jinx.

" Has everyone returned their submissions?" Jinx nodded producing a handful of slips.

" I made one for Gar and Vic..." Jinx eyed her suspiciously.

" ...as a cover up I don't really know much about what there here for." She lied. Gar had told her all about _that_ and he shared info on Vic's case too. Jinx skimmed through them.

" All you've said is Gar has a vast understanding of Nature..." Raven coughed to interrupt her.

" Don't read them out! Just make sure you get them replaced tonight." The pink haired girl grinned and saluted like an army officer.

" Affirmative. Project Personal registrar goes online tonight!"

" Online? More like filing system. This school doesn't know the meaning of Compact disc."

" I'm gonna hack into the system anyway. I've been **dieeeeing** to put a Care Bear's screen saver on Prof X's laptop!" The girl's smiled as the now dry boys walked out.

" huh? Why are you so happy?" He asked in almost disbelief. Gar however took Jinx's advice from the cafe to heart.

" Probably fantasizing 'bout you in your swimwear again." This made Aqualad blush.

" Wha? A-again?" Jinx went flaming red and Raven soon followed. In revenge Miss Hex retaliated.

" Hey! It's hard not to!" This, however, made the situation more awkward.

" hmmm so before when you shouted Gay Perv...it was just a distraction to-"

" feel you up? Sure" Raven added flatly but her red face didn't give the intended effect. The Boys exchanged grins.

"Such innocent girls, to be cursed by such impure thoughts!" Gar announced dramatically. He slipped on his new hoody,curtsy of Ant. Who was being awfully nice this week.

" Oh Woe me!" Jinx laughed and dragged Raven away leaving two much clearer sighted boys behind. Aqualad commented on a topic they'd discussed in the Changing room.

" Thanks again for taking her to the dance for the start." He said in an almost warningly happy voice, if that's possible.

" I have so gotta spike their drinks!" Gar said mistily, as if imagining what mayhem that could cause.

" Your funeral"

_Funeral ?

* * *

_

Posters for the upcoming dance covered the walls the next day. It was Halloween themed, to Gar's delight, and there where prizes for the best costumes. 8 o'clock 'till 12, at a separate hall, not too far from the school.When he conferred with his new friends they said they'd dress up too- Starfire kept chattering on about battle uniforms that some aliens wore in a manga she'd read. Gar knew what he'd be going as but Raven was extremely secretive. News had gotten round that he was taking her to the dance, a few Gile's "fan girls" had started hissing as she and the swimmer walked together. Aqualad didn't take it lightly and offered to skip his sessions.

" No you need to be there. I can wait-come when your finished" She had replied to him. Rumors were also flying about Richard Greyson- although it was common knowledge about him and Kori. " Dick" was extremely nervous about asking her to the dance. Many girls where out on the hunt.

But the dance wasn't the only talk of the school. You may have forgotten but this week was also the host of the awaited Deathstroke v Jump high sports clash. Vic had secured himself a place on the staring 5 for the basketball team ( The Jump high Tigers ) and after finishing practicing Gar and Aqualad were the entrants for the Gala.

The school population was hyped. Seats for the events the following night were sold out. Raven, Jinx and Robin had grabbed the last swimming tickets. Robin hinted that last year one of the swimmers was a Star on the Martial arts team. Whereas Starfire and the small cheer leading squadron where at the basketball match...but that wasn't on the mind of one Victor Stone.

* * *

After debating with himself for several minutes he came to Galfore's form. X didn't mind him slipping out every now and then, just as long as he won tomorrows.

Knocking politely he asked Star if he could have a word with Gar. Giggling she pushed the green boy out, Vic caught a glimpse of cotton candy pink. Gar spoke:

" Look Vic the rings are working! All ready for..."

" No, I'm not here for that!" Vic wanted to open the door but that would be weird.

" What then?" He questioned. The athlete whispered into Gar's pointed ears.

" YOU WANT ME TO WHAT?" He shouted. Vic heard muffled laughs from inside.

" Please!" but Gar turned his nose.

" No way Coward!"

" Don't make me beg!" He did anyway. Vic shook the smaller boy around until Gar looked greener.

" Urg...ok" Dizzily the green teen wandered back in. After listening to a laugh, small whispers and "ooooo"'s from others, Gar reappeared.

" She said pick her up at the Hi-ku cafe at 7:30..." Vic gleamed. Gar cursed saying he felt sick. Leaving the happy cyborg so he could go puke somewhere.

" SHE SAID YES!" He screamed. Prancing down the corridor he couldn't wait to see her at the dance.

Back in Galfore's form Jinx sat snickering with her friends.

" And I always thought he was such a man!" she joked.

* * *

After Vic pounced off happily, Raven went back to Jinx's story. Last night she had successfully completed...Project personal registrar! The pink minx was now reliving her side assignment for Prof X.

" I can't wait to see his face!" She exclaimed. Jinx relayed how easy it was to get away from the cameras and security then on to freedom. All those Dance classes and Gymnastics hadn't gone to waste!

" What about the main computers?" Raven whispered as Gar walked past. He was helping Star sort out her music notes.

" What about them?"

" Did you check for any files?" Jinx looked horrified.

" NO! I completely forgot- I just,... they won't have our records stored on there will they?" Raven puzzled.

" There is a high chance after last year. You'll have to go back and look. Those records **have to** be altered. They tell everything about us" Her expression darkened. " Our family, our Friends, every last detail of our **powers** "

" I'll go tonight- but what if we're wrong and they are still as stupid as-"

" **Jasmine Hex!**" The form whirled around to face the authority figure. Prof R.X.

" Ah shit" she cussed. This provoked him more.

" I **love** my new desktop...The headmaster wants you in his office about this now!" He swiftly turned and Jinx slowly followed. She saw Raven's smirk and promptly made an obscene gesture.

" Love you to!" Raven laughed.

* * *

**Phew I've been writing a lot latley...not but I've still got a way to go with this one. I can't wait to get on to the Deathstroke scenes and the Dance. Here's the questions:**

**Is it busted for Jinx? What mystery shrouds Deathstroke academy? What is the History connecting it to Robin? And who is he connected to? Next time in Chapter 13 ! Read and Review ppl!**


	13. JH Chapter 13

**Title: **Jump high for the Gifted

**Summary: **Gar and Vic are the newest students at Jump high school. Gar's love struck eyes soon grow attached to the mysterious Raven but with more students transferring Gar and his friends soon realize there not the only ones with power...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Teen Titans no matter how hard I wish I do!

* * *

Jinx only reappeared at lunch, she joined Raven, Gar, Rob, Star, Vic and Giles. In which the latter pair where in a heated discussion about tomorrow's sports.

" Hey" She mumbled.

" What happened?" Gar quizzed. Raven had graciously filled him in about the screensaver...not how she came to do it however!

" Not too bad. Detention tonight" A glance to Raven " And then everyday for a month at break" A glance to a blushing Victor.

" So I can still make tomorrows and Thursday"

" Thats good" Aqualad and Robin said in unison.

" Awww!" Star teased. Robin mumbled something about _" Revenge won't work she's too cute"_

" Speaking of tommorow...I want to know a bit about this Deathstroke academy. No one seems to mention more to me than- Kill the cheatin' scum or – Bruises so many bruises." Some of the expressions on the table where those of laughter.

" I'm guessing that last comment came from Malcom Choir ? A.k.a Malchoir" Vic nodded.

" Tall guy? White hair in a pony? Silver scarf? Yeah, he didn't seem fazed though" Unknown to the table 3 of them shivered slightly at the memory of "it".

" Yeah he came last time to write about it, I think he's writing at a grand opening or something so he won't be here this year." Vic asked about Deathstroke again.

" Ok sit back and let me start from the beginning...

"Jump high is a select school along with 2 others. H.A.Y.E.P. prep and Deathstroke academy. Deathstroke's rep comes from it's Headmaster; a cruel man by the name of Slade Wilson (**A/N didn't see that one coming)**, he's known for his ruthless education skills and training regimes. Also he's renown for his calm temper..."

" Calm Temper?" Gar interrupted.

" It's like when people say things monotonesly but with so much hidden malice and spite it becomes the eye of the storm." Robin replied.

" Ok"

"...he sometimes aims it at the opposition- to tell you the truth...it scares the hell out of me, enough to make me wanna hurt someone." The boy shuddered.

"But his students get the worst of it. He despises failure and no one is safe from him"

The table was silent as they listened on. Robin relayed his next fact.

"It's a known fact that if you stand out he'll find you, and then you become known and feared as what the students call, **The apprentice.** Your disciplined and overworked,even though your looked after-on the **inside**- Anything less than the best...isn't tolerated."

Star saw the deep feeling in his face.

" Robin?" she whispered...but it didn't sound like her...

_**FLASHBACK**_

" _Rumor has it your interested in me"_

" _I'm interested in a lot of things Mr..."_

" _Greyson-Robin"_

" _Ah the little boy wonder from Hell town"_

" _Your offer"_

" _If you really so curious about my offer, perhaps we should meet...face to face"_

_**REAL**_

" Yo Robin!" But it still wasn't Vic's voice

_**FLASHBACK**_

" _If your going to become my apprentice I'll require your utter devotion"_

" _I'll do whatever you want"_

_**REAL**_

" Richard?" Raven asked.

_**FLASHBACK**_

" _Impressive Robin. I watched today's lesson. You treated my students to quite a show"_

" _Glad you enjoyed it, Sir"_

_**REAL**_

" Robin!" Star shouted.

" _This deal won't last forever!"_

" Huh? Sorry Star, I just spaced out" The whole gang was staring at him.

" I'm going for a walk...anyone wanna come?" Star, Jinx,Giles and Gar left with him. Vic turned to Raven.

" What happened?" She looked surprised.

" You noticed?" He nodded.

" No one can space out for 5 mins while people are calling his name!" Raven stood ready to walk after Robin.

" They. Have History." She walked off rashly.

"_History_?"

As Robin exited with his friends he remembered the the most frightening 6 words ever said to him...

" **_It can Robin. And it will !"

* * *

_**

" Robin are you sure you do not wish to accompany me and Raven?"

" Nah, that way it'll be a surprise when you turn up to the dance...with me" he gleamed. He'd asked Star after lunch to raise his spirits, much to everyone's delight.

" Oh of course! I must hurry Raven is waiting!" she nodded to the "ice" queen who was waving off Aqualad and Gar. They were going to practice.

Star gave him a quick kiss and rushed off. Robin stood there for a while- in instant depression. He'd brushed off Vic's offer to go with him and Jinx to rent a movie. Right now he didn't need what they offered.

In solitude he strode home. Today's little flashbacks could have been the verge of another breakdown. A problem he was **cursed **with.

_If your really so curious about my offer perhaps we should meet...face to face..._

" Dammit!" He cursed slapping his head. Normally he wasn't this bad, normally he had Kori to get him to grip on reality.

Robin stared at the clouds, stormy. Cursing again the boy stumbled in the rain.

Ahead of him was a bus shelter...

Grinning he increased his speed and...Leapt!

The force of the jump was more than high enough to propel him onto the roof of the shelter. He would have gone further but his steel like legs and steel capped _New Rocks_ stopped him to a halt.

" Hn" He said. Practice was sweet.

**Beep!Beep!** Robin's shades looked down on the road where a black, rain pelted car waited.

In his "rush" he'd completely forgotten about the rain. The driver waved a hand at the back door. Robin growled, jumped down, and got in the car.

The interior was leather and the windows tinted. A cowl stared at him.

"**That was idiotic**"

* * *

**I think thats the fastest chapter I've put up in the space of submitting the other one...**

**We finally learn about Robin! Who is this dark figure? What is the full history about Robin's education? What happens to the other members of the gang? And What about the dance! Maybe these will be answered next time in chapter 14! **


	14. JH Chapter 14

**Title: **Jump high for the Gifted

**Summary: **Gar and Vic are the newest students at Jump high school. Gar's love struck eyes soon grow attached to the mysterious Raven but with more students transferring Gar and his friends soon realize there not the only ones with power...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Teen Titans no matter how hard I wish I do!

I'm reaaaaaaaallly sorry I haven't updated but I've had a lot of things to do before this :) Unfortunatly this is very short!

Thank you for all of your reviews! Here's chappy 14

* * *

" What do you care?" Robin sneered.

" I don't want reporters at my door asking about you Richard!" The young boy bared his teeth.

" They won't be at your door because I'll be at MY **APARTMENT** !" The car took a sharp left as Robin gave the driver his quo.

" I don't like you being like this Richard..." The owner of the car pleaded. This man was more secretive than Robin.

" I never meant for you..."

" That's just because your jealous!" The man was shocked at Robin's outburst.

"what ?"

" That's right. Your jealous because I have everything that you had to work for, everything **you** had to master came to me naturally after...and I had understanding parents!..." he almost choked.

" ...That raised me-honed my talents. Your just jealous because I was **born like this !**" The car slammed on the brakes.

"**Get. Out.**" The man said, obviously hurt.

" Don't worry you won't see me again" Robin forcefully shut the door. The tinted window opened a crack.

" Your costume is inside..."

" I don't want you coming here-give me your key." Robin said firmly

" Dick?" but with no answer a worn hand gave the key up.

" Don't do this Rich..."

" I have." The boy whispered, pocketing the key. " I'll be round to get everything when you least expect it " The man's young face entered light. His hair slicked back.

" Sure Dick. But just...just" he sighed "...be careful" The car's engine started.

" Good luck" The vehicle sped off towards the highway-were they'd soon pass a sign saying: _Welcome to Gotham city_.

" Heh, you'll need it more than me there...**Bruce **" And with that he walked into his apartment.

* * *

Kori called him on his mobile an hour later at 5:00. She was ecstatically talking about all the things she'd bought ( plus everything she'd wanted to buy ).She asked if he was ok, he told her Bruce had given him a lift home. However he left out the argument part. After checking she was happy they both put the phone down. Robin heard the microwave _ping_ and he went to get his noodles.

_+ " I know this seems bad now..but Trust me...+_

"...I'll learn to like it" Realizing what he'd done Robin suddenly** fired **his glass bowl at the ground, **smashing** it to pieces.

" Crap..." Quickly he tried to clear it away but it was only right that he'd cut himself again. Robin dropped the last piece...dazed.

The crimson liquid tricked from his palm and down his wrist. He watched fascinated as it rolled over an obsessive amount of scars that littered his forearm. Scars that his friends knew about, scars that he didn't cut, scars that someone cut _for him_.

" Urrrmm.." He moaned. Swiftly he ran it under cold water and then neatly bandaged it. Hopefully no one at school would notice it tomorrows-it was an accident- not like the others.

" _Excellent Robin, I'll do one more." The boy winced as the knife dug into another part of his flawless skin. He was close to tears, but that wasn't allowed._

" _Remember Robin, pain is weakness leaving the body...more pain less weakness" Robin nodded at his mentor, who was clad in black, his mask staring._

" _Doesn't it make you feel strong?"_

" Yes" Robin shuddered as his sensitive fingers trailed over his _scriptures_. Without warning he dived for the phone. A voice appeared on the other end.

" C-could he- Im-ean S-le-er" Great he was stuttering.

" I understand Master Dick" There was a pause before another voice came up.

" _You really are becoming more and more like me Robin"_

" What!" he said nervously.

" I said I can come right over if you want Richard."

" Pl-ease"

"_hush_ It's alright-Take long deep breaths, I don't want you having an attack"

" Yes.." The line went dead. Robin huddled on his bed and waited for a release from the enclosing space that not even cutting could give.

The _other_ key holder.

* * *

**Ok I know...really short but only because I wanted to do a bit more about Robin in here, Even if I make him seem totally Emo , It'll make sense soon enough. Besides..,.You all got Bruce Wayne! woooo lol**

**I know I haven't updated and I'm sorry to cut you off here but It's important that I do, because in the next chapter...**

**How will Jump high fare in the Battle of the schools? What of Aqualad's past? An unwelcome visitor in the changing rooms? A welcome visitor in the pool? And the mysterious figure that haunts every child in Deathstroke academy? Maybe next time in Chapter 15!**


	15. JH Chapter 15

**Title: **Jump high for the Gifted

**Summary: **Gar and Vic are the newest students at Jump high school. Gar's love struck eyes soon grow attached to the mysterious Raven but with more students transferring Gar and his friends soon realize there not the only ones with power...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Teen Titans no matter how hard I wish I do!

Thanks for all the reviews!

* * *

" Welcome all! To another Deathstroke v Jump High Sports Clash!" A commentary blared around all the Halls and corridors in the building, as players and avid fans flowed in. Anyone gives anything these days for a good rivalry.

" This years chosen events are...Basketball! And...Gala – both Jump teams have new additions to their rosters this year. Give a loud cheer for a new basketball wonder, Victor Stone, and another swimming sensation, Garfield Logan!"

Even though the two mentioned were alone in the changing room they still gleamed as their names were called.

Gar stood in a new wet suit Aqualad had given him – it was a _"sorry"_ present off Aqualad for breaking his nose. (Speaking of which, it was completely fine now! ) Black with green tiger stripes on the back. Garfield slipped on the Holo rings and once again took a tanned color.

Vic's uniform was a white jersey and shorts, and like Gar's, it had black stripes over it. The basketball team was ironically called the Jump High Tigers.

Their enemies...The Deathstroke Assassins, wore an all black uniform with orange knives on the shorts.

No one had talked about their opposition since Robin dragged up _"History",_ and still they were none the wiser. They hadn't seen the teams or the Headmaster. They had seen the cheerleaders...

Also they'd seen their own Headmaster followed by Professor X – who looked at Vic with a silent acknowledgment. He,however, wasn't the suprise vistitor to turn up in the changing room, just after Gar had slipped on his rings.

" Victor Stone and Garfield Logan isn't it? I was wondering if I could have a few questions answered before you perform?"

Before the awaiting athletes stood a tall boy. His white hair scraggily fell just above his shoulders, black eyeliner drawn around his eyes and 3 thin streaks running from them down his cheeks. Even though it wasn't cold at all, he wore a silver scarf, accompanied by a grey jumper with a gold gothic cross on it. His luminous blue eyes stared their way.

Vic stood immediately reconising who it was- having met him before.

" Malcom" he said, shaking his hand. " Gar this is Malcom Choir" Malcom put his hands up.

" Call me Malchoir" Gar nodded, he didn't completely like this boy and remembered something as Malchoir clicked his pen.

" Aren't you meant to be reporting on a school trip or something?" He enquired. The journalist smiled and scribbled.

" The bus for steel city school's opening leaves in 10 minutes, the schools been open for months but- " Malchoir was about to explain that Steel High was Jump High's sister school , then Gar interuppted.

" Why are you here then?"

" Few quick questions, this is a big event for the school y'know?"

" I guessed...ok but I have to be with Giles in a tick, kay?" Malcom nodded and began.

" Where are you two from?" Victor answered this.

" Gotham city- my parents worked with S.T.A.R. Labs there, Gar's mom...and Dad..." he paused " Worked in the animal labs, that's how we met 4 years ago" Malchoir was furiously writing down a draft.

" Rumour from Coach Val Yor,says that _5 _years ago you were a victim of a STAR labs accident. Confirm...or Deny?"

The pen rested. Tension piled for Vic- STAR labs. Their research saved him but it was also the cause of his _bad cirucits . _An accident almost blew him to ashes, if it weren't for his Dad, he wouldn't be here.

_Does he know?_ Vic thought.

" Deny" It wasn't Victor though, it was Gar. The Holo ringed boy defended his friend.

" Vic has had an accident, it was on STAR labs property, but it didn't involve them."

Malchoir grinnedfrom under his scarf.

" Interesting "

A whistle came from the corner and Aqualad walked proudly in. When he saw Malchoir though, his face reddened slightly- as if he was bottling up something towards the witty journalist.

" Just interviewing your lovely boys,...at least one of them is yours anyway" The older boys faces were suddenly inches apart, out of pure loathing.

" Speaking of which" The white haired boy continued " I wouldn't mind if you'd

give me another question and answer session about you and my cousin...not to mention your past lo-" At that Giles pushed Malchoir about of the way.

" Leave Raven out of this!" Gar and Vic blinked.

" Raven is Malcom's cousin?" Gar whispered to his friend.

" Might be once removed or whatever"

Malchoir didn't back down after Giles' outburst.

" Aw but Giles you know how much I like to ripple your fins...no pun intended. Not that I'm the only one, he also..."

One move sent Malchoir into the lockers- headbutt to the eye! Vic almost couldn't see it because of the speed!

Malcom clutched his notes to his chest as he slumped grinning insanely.

" I see it's still a _touchy subject_ " The journalist couged and got up.

" Don't worry boys...I'll be back, and my readers will be in for a special treat." As the boy exited Gar placed a hand on Giles' shoulder.

" You alright? You looked bad when he came in..." Vic rubbed his head.

" Yeah, what was he sayin' anyway? About Rae?"

" Leave it " It was a calm statement, something like the speaking Robin descibed to them a fateful Lunch ago.

" C'mon Gar we're ready now" Aqualad left, his head down.

" 'kay" Gar waved to Vic as he left. " Good luck"

Vic tied up his shoelace and put on his shooting shirt.

" Yeah, you too"

* * *

**I have neglected this for too long so expect more soon :D**

**What was Malchoir talking about? What is the deal between him and Aqualad? And Raven? More importantly what was Malchoir teying to reveal about Giles?**

**Maybe you'll find out in chappy 16! **


End file.
